


The most beautiful person in the world is... WHO?!

by katychan666



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror!Gellert, Fluff, Humor, Jealous Gellert adorable as always, M/M, Professor!Albus, based on tumblr prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 07:01:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18544672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Albus tells who's the most beautiful person in the world and it's... NEWT?! What the hell is going on?!





	The most beautiful person in the world is... WHO?!

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this: https://hannahtheshipper.tumblr.com/post/184325001721/incorrect-grindeldore-on-a-date-albus-you

Albus and Gellert were walking up to the Castle, just coming back from their little date, which was held in Hogsmeade. They had a lovely time; Gellert took Albus to The Honey Dukes', then they went to grab something to drink, walking around the place, until it was time for them to get back to Hogwarts. Gellert was in a good mood, because what was lovelier than spending some time alone with his Albus, right? As Albus was explaining to him something about the classes, Gellert was just absently nodding along as was rather focused on how warm Albus’ palm was in his, sighing as they finally were closer to the Castle and he chuckled when he saw that Albus was looking at him, looking at him quite annoyed.

“Did you hear anything I just said?” asked Albus and rolled his eyes, when it was pretty obvious that Gellert was ignoring him and wasn’t even trying to hide it. He really was shameless sometimes and he clicked with his tongue, folding his arms on top of his chest and he frowned, Gellert only looking at him apologetically and he shrugged.

“Not really,” said Gellert and grinned when he saw Albus’ pout. “Aw, don’t pout, I’m sorry. Okay?” asked Gellert and then leaned in. “I’ll make it up to you,” he then said and whispered a few words into Albus’ ears, which made him flush up to his ears and in the end, Albus forgot all about his annoyance. Ugh, Gellert really knew how to play his cards right with him, huffing under his breath as he grabbed Gellert’s hand and started dragging him towards the Castle, smiling in the end when he heard Gellert humming to himself again. Well, as long as Gellert was happy… nothing else matter and Albus linked their fingers together again.

“Oh,” said Albus as he remembered something, Gellert looking at him, this time promising himself that he was going to pay attention. He was a wise man, he knew that he shouldn’t piss Albus off too much, because once someone pissed him to an extent… they better ran away and hid. “You know, the other day,” said Albus and Gellert nodded. “Someone asked me who the most beautiful person in the world was,” he said and Gellert perked up, because he knew that Albus was going to say that it was him. Who else could it be? It was so obvious. “You know what I said?” asked Albus with a little smile on his face and Gellert grinned as well.

Even though Gellert knew what the reply was going to be, he still wanted Albus to say it. “What did you say?” asked Gellert and he was smiling. Oh, his big ego was going to be _so_ inflated and he couldn’t wait for it.

“I said,” said Albus, but then was interrupted when he looked up at Hogwarts as he saw someone waving at him through the window and he narrowed his eyes, because it looked like… someone… no, Newt… it looked like Newt was in trouble? Newt kept gesturing Albus through the window, trying to get his attention and Albus narrowed his eyes. “Newt?” he then asked and Gellert stopped walking, freezing at the very place he stood at.

Gellert wasn’t expecting… _this._ What… why… Why the actual hell would Albus call Newt more beautiful than him?! In what world, how? What happened? Why… Gellert had so many questions and he felt chills running up his spine as he released Albus’ hand. “Newt?!” shrieked Gellert as he felt a stung of jealousy at his chest and he looked down, his face darkened. Ah, then he saw it… so what was why Albus was always addressing Newt as his _boy,_ was it?! Oh, cool… cool… No! Gellert felt anger boiling deep inside and his eyes darkened as he gritted his teeth. _How dared he?!_

Gellert was going to _burn_ the boy, he was going to torture him… well, not really, because he didn’t want to go to prison, but in his mind he was going to enjoy playing out different kinds of scenarios in which Newt was going to be suffering! Albus didn’t even register what he had just done as he was too busy with staring up at Newt and he then narrowed his eyes when he saw a very pissed off Tina stomping over to Newt as he was again trying to summon Albus up there to help him and he then grinned, shaking his head. Ah, he realised it then. A little lover’s quarrel, was it?!

By the time Albus turned around to Gellert, Grindelwald was already at the number 30 on his list of _How to torture Newt_ and he snapped up at Albus when he stepped closer to him. Albus narrowed his eyes when he realised that Gellert was very silent, his eyes dark and he frowned. Okay, what was his problem now?! “Gellert, is something the matter?” asked Albus softly and wanted to hold Gellert’s hand, but the younger wizard made a step back. “Gellert?”

Gellert scoffed and he turned around in his very exaggerated manner. “No, thank you,” said Gellert to the hand-holding-thing and tucked his hands into his pockets, rolling his eyes. “Why don’t you go hold Newt’s hands while you’re at it?!” he then grumbled and Albus narrowed his eyes.

“What…”

“ _What?!_ ” shrieked Gellert and was just standing there in disbelief. So… he didn’t even know what he said wrong? Oh… how cold was that? Gellert felt completely betrayed and he quickly turned around from him again as Albus was trying to grasp what the hell was now going on. Gellert was so… moody sometimes that it boggled his mind. “You know what, I’m gonna go head to the Ministry,” said Gellert and started stomping away, Albus quickly running after him and he grabbed his wrist.

“Gellert, what the hell has gotten into you?”

“Oh, _nothing,_ ” said Gellert and pressed his lips together. “I doubt you’d even miss me. Go be with Newt if you like him so much,” he then said and Albus’ jaw dropped down to the floor and he tried not to laugh. Oh, Gellert was jealous, but why?

“So, you’re jealous… is that it?” asked Albus and Gellert was outraged. What was even worse was the fact that Albus was now laughing at him and Gellert just wanted to storm off and his own dramatic exit, but Albus wouldn’t  even allow him to do that. Ugh. But was he jealous? Well, of course not. Who do you think he was? He was Gellert Grindelwald, he was too amazing to ever get jealous, you see.

“No,” said Gellert and felt his cheeks reddening. “Now leave me be.”

“What did I do?” asked Albus and stepped in front of Gellert again.

“You… how dare you, Al?” asked Gellert and then he folded his arms on top of his chest. “What does Newt have that I don’t?” asked Gellert and Albus was even more confused. “Is it his eyes? What is it? Is it because he’s weird and quirky? Because I can be that too,” said Gellert, words just spilling out.

“Slow down, Ge-”

“It’s because he’s a nerd? I can be that too, but even better than he is.”

“What are you talking about? Why are you talking about Newt, I don’t-”

“You called Newt the most beautiful person in the world,” roared Gellert and Albus’ eyes widened and he started thinking. When did he say that? Because it wasn’t true, so not. He soon remembered what he was going to say before Newt distracted him and he just started laughing, which made Gellert’s mood worsen. Great. “Just you laugh, but I’m so much better than Newt,” said Gellert and huffed under his breath.

“No, that’s not… Oh Gellert,” said Albus as he continued laughing, Gellert’s mood that of a hissing cat as he waited for an explanation, but if Albus wasn’t going to stop talking soon, he was going to walk away for good now. “No, I wanted to say it’s you, but then Newt distracted me as he was waving to me through the window,” he said and Gellert’s eyes widened, looking down and he then finally realised his mistake

“ _Oh,_ ” whispered Gellert and Albus grinned, shaking his head and he cocked his head to the side.

“But you so weren’t jealous, right?” asked Albus and Gellert scoffed.

“Of course not, who do you take me for?” asked Gellert, but his cheeks were redder than usual and in the end Albus decided to take mercy on him and he kissed him, wrapping his arms around his lover and Gellert was happy again, having Albus admit he wanted to say that he was the most beautiful person in the world lifted his spirits right up and he was happily grinning, kissing Albus again, then his lips travelling to his neck as he pressed a few kisses over the exposed skin and Albus grinned.

“Oh, Ge-” started, but then was cut off when he saw Newt and Tina coming their way from the Hogwarts. Tina was walking in front of Newt as he was trying to chase after her, apologies spilling from his mouth. “Newt?” said Albus instead and Gellert quickly pulled back.

“NEWT?! AGAIN?!”

“No, I didn’t mean-”

“That’s it, I’m going home,” said Gellert, but then indeed saw Newt coming closer to them and he growled. “There he is,” said Gellert and grabbed his wand. “Let’s see how you like him if I make his nose grow up like a giant pear,” was muttering Gellert, but before he could do any damage, Albus only took the wand from him. “Hey!”

“Leave the poor boy be, Gellert.”

_Boy._

“Your boy, huh?!” asked Gellert and narrowed his eyes.

In the end, Albus only burst into laughter again and wrapped his arms around his lover, preventing from going to Newt, who in the end disappeared around the corner after Tina and Gellert finally calmed down. “You’re so cute when you’re jealous,” commented Albus and Gellert rolled his eyes. He was about to tell him that he _wasn’t_ jealous again, but Albus’ lips were on his and all else was forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Leave a comment if you liked it :)


End file.
